Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 5
< 1 2 3 4 5 Next 'Charactors used' Ranger Ararat Thor (debut) Zuma Special Notice: This will be the last story in this series in first person view. 'Story' “Figures. We have to be stuck with the worst losers on the planet.” One of the bulldogs muttered to his companion. “Please good sirs, could you kindly inform us to which what game we have lost at.” I said barely keeping away the smile that was tugging at the corners of my mouth. “Uh… hmm…” The first said. “It is none of your business!” Snapped the second dog. “Aww, that’s too bad.” I said. “I was really hoping to improve.” I added sarcastically. “Please stay civil.” Ararat said, frowning at the two dogs and I. “Humph!” Both bulldogs huffed and turned away. I calmly ignored the rude ‘humph’ and proceeded to pace waiting for the elevator to stop. Just than it did but a loud racket of barks, gunshots, yells, and yelps filled the air as, I heard way up above me a huge fight. “Oh my!” Ararat said, cringing slightly when he heard an extra loud yelp. “Wh-what’s going on?” Zuma asked fearfully as the fighting above grew in intensity. “A huge massacre!” The bulldogs replied in sync. Zuma was horror struck and hid behind Ararat’s body. The fight continued intensifying before suddenly, there was a deathly calm in which you could hear a whisker drop. Than the elevator began heading down a sudden realization hit me, we had to get out of here before the elevator landed. “We’ve got to get out of here!” I exclaimed. “But how?” Zuma asked. “By climbing down the elevator shaft.” I answered, dashing to the tall steel door and shoving at it. “How? I can’t climb.” Zuma asked. “I can carry…” I began but Ararat cut in “I will carry him Ranger.” Ararat said, and began assisting me with the door. Zuma joined in and all three of us strained to the max before the door suddenly gave way with a jolt and slid into the wall exposing the elevator shaft. “Yay!” Zuma cheered, before glancing down to the bottom of the shaft, which was about 20-30 feet away. “Thewe’s now way out.” “No, we’re going to hide down there and when the staff come, they won’t know where we are so we’ll climb up the shaft past the elevator.” I rapidly explained as I began climbing down. Ararat grabbed Zuma’s by the scruff of his neck and carried him as he climbed down as well. After climbing a bit, I just simply jumped onto the big air cushion that is used for the elevator buffer in case it crashed. “Come-on Ararat jump!” I called up to him. “Alright but that better not be a hard floor below.” He answered before leaping. “Wait dude! Zuma started but Ararat had already jumped. “WHOA!” Zuma hollered as he and Ararat free fell to the cushion and bounced on it. “That was fun!” Zuma said, after he was standing on a small walkway. “Yep! And there is the elevator.” I said as it came to a halt above us. “Where are we going to go after we get out of here?” Ararat asked me. “I really don’t know, I’ll decide when we get top-soil, but until than I am open to any suggestion as to be honest I doubt that I will get any better ideas.” I said scratching at my ear. “I want to go back home.” Zuma whimpered. “Where is your home?” Ararat asked, patting Zuma’s back. “Adventuwe Bay.” Zuma answered sniffing. “At the Lookout.” Me and Ararat exchanged equal glances of confusion, neither of us had ever heard of such place. “What state is it in?” I asked. “Califownia.” Zuma replied. “Don’t worry Zuma, we’ll get you home.” Ararat assured Zuma. “Well, I think its high time to get out of here, before our presence is missed and they start searching for us.” I said standing up and heading toward the wall. “Alright, lets go!” Ararat said before grabbing Zuma’s scruff again and began climbing up right behind me. Very quickly I was leaving Ararat far behind, “I’ll catch up in a moment, just gonna catch my breath.” Ararat said to me setting Zuma down on the steel shelf they were on. “Arighty, I’ll wait for you near the top.” I called back down before resuming my climb. I climbed up twenty feet before my foot holds ended leaving me mostly up the shaft with nowhere but a shelf about 8 feet above to go up too. Carefully gauging I leapt toward the shelf… but I missed and began plunging down the shaft. “WHOA!!!” I yelled as I plunged toward the bottom. Suddenly my fall stopped nearly sending my stomach almost through my mouth but at least I was stopped. Glancing at what stopped me, I saw it was Ararat, “Thanks Ararat! I thought for sure I was going to strike bottom.” “Your welcome! Nothing to it.” Ararat said as he lifted me effortlessly next to him and Zuma. “Awre you all wight?” Zuma asked, very concerned sounding. “Yep, never better!” I responded before looking up from where I had fallen. “Are we able to continue up or is that the end of the climbable shaft?” Ararat asked me. “I think we can, if we work together we can make it.” I said and started to climb. “Alright, I am rested enough anyways so lets go Zuma.” Ararat said, grabbed Zuma, and than began following me up. We continued climbing and were nearing the top when a disaster happened. I was climbing when I heard Ararat shout, “CATCH!” Upon looking down, I saw Zuma’s horror stricken face flying up at me as Ararat plummeted down toward the elevator. I caught Zuma and hurried up; desperately trying to keep my tears at bay, as I needed to see so I would not fall. “Awawat fell!” Zuma sobbed into my shoulder. I concentrated as hard as I could on climbing but I could not keep back my tears. Just as I thought I was going to fall, I reached the top of the shaft. Scrambling out, I set Zuma on the ground and caught my breath, the whole time all I could see was Ararat falling playing repeatedly in my mind. “Come-on Zuma, we’ve got to get going.” I said, pushing Ararat from my mind and bringing myself back to the present. “O…okay.” Zuma said, his voice shaking with sobs. Just as we dashed from the place, a big white dog with completely black eyes intercepted our path, snarling at us. “What do you want?” I asked keeping my voice pleasant. "That cute little puppy you have." The stranger said, putted unwanted emphasis on the word cute. “I don’t think so. I am taking him home.” I said. I had a bad feeling about this dog and I wasn’t about to trust him. “Give me the puppy!” The stranger replied. “By the way, what is your name?” I asked getting annoying well him. “Thor.” He replied, scowling. “Give the puppy or be sorry.” “That Zuma, by the way!” Zuma shouted indignantly, “I am not a toy or a slave! Wydew owns me alweady!” “What a cute lisp, it’ll be even more cuter when I know a few of your teeth out!” Thor snarled. Before turning to me, “Since you won’t hand over the puppy, I guess I have to take you out first.” “Ha! Like you even could!” I sneered at Thor, carefully sizing him up. “You’re a little fat coward! Tiny wimp!” "THAT'S IT!!!" Thor roared, totally losing it and he recklessly charged. Taking a quick stance, I fended off Thor’s attack. “Was that all you’re got? My granny is better than that!” I taunted. Thor let out an enraged bellow and charged me again and again, easy to either dodge or pass the reckless charge to one side or the other. I got tired of making fun of Thor so I began an offensive attack, but that was when Thor suddenly got smart, a little too smart. During the attack, we had maneuvered a lot and by now, Thor was between me and Zuma. He realized it a second before I did and spun charging at Zuma. “Noooo!” Zuma and I shouted at the same time. Thor grabbed Zuma and ran toward a tall fence. Hot in pursuit I raced after Thor, but being a fully-grown pup, he was still faster than I was. He reached the fence and squeezed under it, and continued dashing toward the other side of the fenced yard. I ran under the fence not even slowing down a bit, unlike Thor who lost half his speed due to his back hitting the fence. I was right behind him when in mid jump over the second fence, he lost grip on Zuma. At first, I thought Zuma had managed to struggle free, but when I sailed over the fence a millisecond later, I saw why. The fence bordered a 30-foot high cliff that over looked a very busy highway, and we were falling right into it. I was able to snatch a hold of Zuma’s collar as we plummeted toward a section of the road in front of an 18-wheeler. Impacting heavily on the road, I had only one priority; get out of the tanker truck’s path. As the truck thundered toward us, closing the distance rapidly, I shoved Zuma a-crossed the yellow line into the narrow shoulder of the road. The road was vibrating and I couldn’t even hear myself think as I leapt next to Zuma, the front bumper hit the tip of my tail, causing no damage but reminding me to how close I was to being squished. “Dude! That was close, thanks for saving me, I thought for sure I was a goner.” Zuma said, shaking all over. “Your… welcome… Zuma…” I gasped as I caught my breath. “We’ve got to get out of here.” I said looking at the cliff we had just fallen over. “If we can find a gap in the traffic, I’ll carry you up.” “It looks awfully steep.” Zuma said sounding more than a little nervous. “Is there another way?” “Nope.” I said, “Run across NOW!” We both raced across the highway reaching the other side. I grabbed Zuma again and began to climb as fast as I could. I was making good progress until suddenly, I spotted a ledge. “Lets rest on there.” I said to Zuma as I maneuvered to it. I stepped onto it setting Zuma down intending to take a rest, however as luck would have it, that didn’t happen. ‘CRACK!’ The ledge crashed off, sending us back toward the road, that was now, packed with a huge convoy of 18-wheelers. “AAAAAAHHHHHH… OOOFF!” We hollered as we crashed onto the road, which for some reason felt softer than before and felt as if it were moving. I opened my eyes, and looked right that the back of Ararat’s head. “Wha?” I gasped. “Good to see you again pal.” Ararat said, “Its alright Zuma, you can open your eyes now.” “Awawat!!!” Zuma exclaimed, opening his eyes up at once, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” “Yeah me to.” I said, as I observed what Ararat was driving. It was a motorcycle, an expensive looking one at that. “When I saw you climbing onto the ledge I told myself, ‘that pup is gonna fall’ so I hopped aboard my cycle and caught you guys.” “Thanks dude!” Zuma said, “I was sure that you were dead.” < 1 2 3 4 5 Next Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Series Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes